President is a Butler
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: The student council president is a butler...wait what? Gender bending the characters equal, more fun and laughs from Usui! How will Masaki react when his secret of being a butler is revealed by the Seika's Ice Queen, Usui Tamuki!


"How many times do I have to say it!?" A male voice shouted throughout the school gate. "No short skirts, and all the buttons should be buttoned up! And tuck your tie in!" The male, better known as Misaka Ayuzawa was the schools first male president. He was shouting at three girls, who for an odd reason though they owned the school. "This is a role model student!" Misaka pointed at a girl, who wore the uniform correctly. Why couldn't the girls be like her? Oh right, the school was once a all girls school, but since it was turned co-ed, things were different.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...this place is full of dirty girls! We should address this soon." Misaka mumbled as he sat on his chair. He was a normal height of a highschool teen, his brown hair spiky everywhere, his gold eyes looking at the girls around him. He wore the schools uniform, a green long sleeved suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt underneath as also there was a black tie, he also wore orange and black checkered pants and black shoes, and also he was considered cute or handsome to the girls. "Oi! Yukimura, are you finished with the proposal from last time?"<p>

"Uh..president is this necessary?" A girl with short hair said, wearing also the schools uniform. A green vest jacket, a orange bow that was tied on a white sleeved buttoned shirt, and a orange and black checkered skirt.

"OF COURSE ITS NECESSARY! WITHOUT IT YOU GIRLS WOULD FROLLICK AROUND WITH NO RULES!" Misaka shouted as he slammed his fist on his table, scaring the girls to death. He waited for a minute and noticed what he did.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Misaka said, remembering he was a guy. 'Man...every girl here in the student council had amazing skills and grades. But...the other girls around the school just do what they want! That's why I became president! To turn these girls to more lovely ones!' Masaki thought as he remembered all his hard work.

* * *

><p>'Hmph...in no time I could change this school!' Masaki thought as he patrolled the schools hallway. While crossing through hall to hall, stopping a few strip poker from a group of girls who almost killed a few male students from blood loss, he heard in a corner of a hallway, a confession.<p>

"Uhh...so...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" A male student asked a girl, who barely had any emotion in her face. 'Usui Tamuki!' Misaka thought as he peeked at both students. The girl, who was revealed to be Usui Tamuki, was the most beautiful girl in school. With her dark orange like silk hair that reached her back, and with her body that was amazing, due to her uniform, she was a girl to kill for. Only problem was...she was the Ice Queen...rejecting everyone that confessed her.

"No." Usui replied, her emerald green eyes staring at the male student. The male student ran off, quite embarrassed that he was rejected.

"Usui Tamuki!" Masaki shouted as he pointed at Usui, who looked at Masaki boredly. "Use better words when rejecting someone! Next time I catch you for doing this again, you'll face the consequences!" Masaki walked off, leaving Usui staring at his back.

"That wasn't the first time he said that." Usui mumbled as she moved a strand of hair to the back of her ear.

"Things like that can't be helped!" A girl said as she saw Usui. "So...want to beat the pres up?"

"No, go do it yourself."

* * *

><p>'I hate girls...' Misaka thought as he dumped the garbage bag in the dumpster. He, now out of school, was changed into a butlers outfit and a quite fine looking butler he was. 'The reason is simple...my mom left me, my brother, and dad. We don't know the reason, but I believe it was the huge debt she left us. Betrayed by the person I trusted. Now my family can't rest! We just work and work all day!'<p>

"Augh! I just want to quit!" Misaka exclaimed to himself, as he angrily closed the dumpster cover. 'But...if I quit...man maybe I should...if someone in school saw me-'

"Ara? If it isn't the student council pres." Usui, who passed by Misaka, where they were in a alleyway.

'U-Usui Tamuki!?' Misaka shouted in his mind. 'I'm...screwed! Tomorrow rumors will start...my reputation will crumble...'

* * *

><p>'Hmm...there still isn't any rumors...' Masaki thought as he stood near the class's window, staring at the sky. 'Weird...is she actually trying to blackmail me or...pitying me.'<p>

"Misaka...can you help us?" A male student with glasses asked.

* * *

><p>"Sandbags?" Misaka thought as he stared at two large red sandbags.<p>

"Yes. We can't pass through since its blocking the way to our book reading club." The galssed boy said as the sandbags were placed on the Activity Buildings stairs.

"Haaah...its alright." Misaka sighed as he grabbed the chain of the sandbags.

"Eek! I forgot to put those sandbags away!" A girl shrieked as she passed by a hallway, staring at Misaka through the window. Usui also staring.

"Leave..." Masaki said as he pulled both sandbags over his back. "To me!" He shouted as he threw them in front of the boxing clubs room door. Usui, and the girl paled, seeing that he just lifted over 200 pounds of sand.

"Wow! Your great Misaka!" The male student said as he complimented Masaki.

"It was no big deal."

"Here for our gratitude!" The male student passed a book to Masaki, walking to his club.

"Hmm...thanks." Masaki mumbled as he smiled brightly at the book. Usui, who ignored the screaming girl, widened her eyes in shock seeing that she saw Misaka smile.

"Eh?" Misaka muttered, seeing that she was being stared at by Usui. "What are you staring st!?" Usui, who just realized she was staring at Misaka, shook her head and waved goodbye to Misaka. 'What does she want?...'

* * *

><p>'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?' Misaka thought as he saw Usui enter the butler cafe, wearing a purple jacket, white blouse, and jeans with purple shoes to go with her blouse. 'Is she trying to make fun of me!? Or challenge me!? Well..I'LL SHOW HER!' Misaka thought as she walked in front of Usui, and in a low bow he had a menu in his hand.<p>

"Welcome back mistress~" Misaka said, smiling at her. Expecting a giggle she received...

"Pssh..." Usui held in her laughter. 'Total humiliation!'

* * *

><p>'Hmph...I really need to switch jobs soon.' Masaki thought as he walked around the schools. "Hey! What are you girls doing!?" Masaki shouted in anger. Too bad for him, someone was looking at him. Better yet, it was Usui.<p>

"Hey Takesawa. You went to the same highschool as Masaki. How was he like?" Usui asked as she sat in her chair, leaning on the desk.

"Hm? She was an ordinary guy like everyone else. But it was around junior high that he began to get rough. Some family problems. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Usui only said as she continued staring at Masaki.

* * *

><p>'She's here again...' Masaki thought as she stared at Usui from behind the counter. 'Does she enjoy watching me?' Masaki stared at Usui, who was eating a parfait ice cream.<p>

"Masaki-kun is she your girlfriend?" Asked one of his co workers.

"Eh? No!" Masaki replied. 'Oh great...she wants another order.' Masaki thought as Usui was calling her. Quickly walking towards Usui, Masaki forced a grin. "How can I help you mistress?"

"Hmm...your tie is crooked." Usui said as she went to fix his tie, only to have her face close to his. Quickly letting go, Usui sat back in her seat and ordered a coffee. 'W-what was that reaction!?' Masaki thought as he was beet red.

Why was...Usui Tamuki, the most popular girl in school, following him and watching him?


End file.
